Unauffinbar
by Sternenschwester
Summary: Drabbel - 1867- Villa im Wienerwald - Das Haus Österreich hat hohen Besuch, doch der Hausherr ist nicht auffindbar... (PruAus)


Unauffindbar...

1867 - Villa im Wienerwald

Elisabeth schritt durch die Gänge und öffnete weiterhin Tür für Tür.  
Seltsam, dachte sie, es sah Roderich nicht ähnlich, wenn Besuch da war, nicht auffindbar zu sein.  
Jedoch konnte gerade der Besuch seiner deutschen Nachbarn und vor allem Rivalen im mitteleuropäischen Raum, ein Grund sein, warum sich der musikverliebte Braunhaarige verkrochen hatte.  
Die Ungarin blähte ein wenig zornig die Backen auf. Es war eine Sache, vor kurzen noch einen Krieg gegen Preußen zu führen, doch eine ganz andere seine Pflichten als Hausherr nicht nachzukommen.  
„Herr Edelstein?", rief sie den Gang entlang.  
Sie hatte es satt, erfolglos durch das Anwesen zu laufen, um einzig und allein Roderich mitzuteilen, dass der jüngere der Bleischmidbrüder sein älteren Anverwandten vermisste. Sie war ja kein einfaches Dienstmädchen, verdammt nochmal!  
Für einen kurzen Moment lauschte sie in die sterile Stille des Flures. Als sie jedoch eben im Begriff war sich umzudrehen, um Ludwig mitzuteilen, das sowohl der Hausherr, wie auch sein Bruder unauffindbar waren, hörte sie plötzlich wie sich jemand im Musikzimmer ans Klavier setzte und zu spielen begann. Beinahe hätte sie sich an die Stirn gegriffen.  
Sie, Dummerchen!  
Roderich würde ja kaum in ein anderes Zimmer ein Refugium suchen, als im Raum, wo seine heißgeliebten Instrumente standen.  
Mit beschwingten Schritten ging sie auf die besagte Tür zu, klopfte und wollte eben den Türgriff runterdrücken, da ertönten zusätzlich zum Klavierspiel, Töne einer Flöte an ihr Ohr. Sie runzelte die Stirn und trat ein, ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten.

Der Österreicher saß zwar, wie erwartet, vor dem Klavier, war aber nicht alleine. Der vermisste Gilbert stand hinter dem habsburgischen Erzherzogtum und begleitete diesen auf der Querflöte.  
Doch kaum hatte die Brünette die Türschwelle hinter sich gelassen, da endete die Musik und Roderich drehte sich zu seinem musikalischen Begleiter um.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich wiedermal ein wenig mehr deinen musikalischen Bildung widmen anstatt Kriege zu führen, Bleischmid! Du bist sträflich aus der Übung gekommen.", meinte er dann in einen vorwurfvollen Ton un mit einem arroganten Blick, was aber den anderen nicht im mindestens zu beeindrucken schien.  
„Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich mich bereiterklärt habe, bei meiner Großartigkeit, dir die Gunst zu erteilen einer Kostprobe meiner musikalischen Talente zu lauschen, Edelstein.", war die darauffolgende schnippische Antwort, bevor sich der Weißhaarige dem Damenbesuch widmete.  
Er legte das silberne Instrument ab und ging auf Elisabeth zu.  
„Ich freue mich, euch in bester Gesundheit wieder zu sehen, meine Liebe."  
Galant nahm er ihre Hand und haucht einen Kuss drauf. Elisabeth konnte nicht anders als zu erröten."  
„Ich danke euch, und freue mich ebenfalls, dass wir uns in unter solchen Umständen wieder treffen, alter Freund."  
„Ja, ja, damit ist es der Höflichkeit genug.", fuhr Roderich missmutig von seinem Platz vor dem Klavier dazwischen und ging auf beide zu.  
„Ihr Bruder erwartet Sie.", wandte sie sich schnell an den Preußen, um mögliche Konfrontationen im Keim zu ersticken. „Sie finden ihn im Rauchersalon."  
Gilbert grinste breit und erinnerte Elisabeth an die Zeit, wo sie sich einst in den stürmischen Repräsentant des Deutschen-Orden-Landes ein wenig verliebt hatte.  
„Dann werde ich mal Lutz nicht warten lassen.", meinte er noch, bevor er sich noch mal höfflich vor der Ungarin verbeugte, während er den Gastgeber völlig ignorierte. Doch als er durch die Türe gehen wollte, fiel Elisabeth noch was ein, was sie ihm seit ihres Betreten in dem Raum hat sagen wollen.  
„Gilbert, Sie sollten vielleicht noch einmal ihre Garderobe richten, bevor Sie Ihren Bruder aufsuchen."  
Mit einem anmutigen Wink des Kopfes deutete sie auf das völlig derangierte Hemd und den höchst unordentlichen Haaren. Die weißen Wangen bekamen einen leichten Rotstich und der Preuße verließ beinahe fluchtartig das Zimmer. Anschließend wandte sich die Ungarin dem Österreicher zu.  
„Und dir, mein Lieber!", zischte sie noch temperamentvoll und schnippte leicht gegen die schiefgesetzte Brille. „Kann ich nur wärmstens raten, dass du nicht nur deine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung bringst, sondern in nächster Zeit auch ein Halstuch tragen solltest, wenn du unangenehme Fragen bezüglich der dunklen Flecken an deinen Hals vermeiden willst."


End file.
